Yours
by Kasumi the Stargazer
Summary: The scene in volume one where Ageha falls and Yukari catches her and Mitsu cuts his hand, from first Yukari's then Ageha's POVs. YukarixAgeha, twoshot.
1. Yukari

I was re-reading the first volume last night, and whn I got to this part the idea for a fic assaulted me and I had to write it, so here it is. Sorry if it sucks; it only took about a half hour to write, so it's short, and I didn't really proofread all that much. This is also my very first shot at using second-person, so tell me how I did. Please? Read and review please, you know the drill. Written form Yuka-rin's POV.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own V.B. Rose or any of the characters used. I do own volumes 1 through 7, though.

* * *

She's flamboyant and unpredictable – she'll be laughing one minute and crying the next, sitting quietly then raging. She's beautiful and strong and talented and just a smidge insecure, and you think she has great taste. She has pink hair – how often to you see that? – and she loves her sister more than anything else.

She's everything you ever wanted.

But you didn't know that then.

All you knew then was that she made amazing bags and she was (supposedly) close to her sister and she loved pretty things.

And you knew you had to save her.

You made her angry, insecure, _something_, and she was storming out. You weren't through with her, that was for sure, and you grabbed her arm.

You weren't expecting her to pull away.

You saw her fall into the mannequin, you saw her start to panic and shut down. Her eyes gave it away. You watched her fall for half a second.

And suddenly everything around you went black. All you saw was her and you were running faster than you ever had and reaching farther than you ever had and then she was in your arms, her head against your chest.

And it felt _right_.

You hadn't felt this way since you were with Kana, and even then it hadn't been nearly this strong.

But in that instant, you were _whole_.

And it scared you.

You covered it up by rushing to Mitsu's aid, but you were shaken and she was shaken and you know she felt it too.

Looking back, you realize how stupid you were to keep your feelings for her bottled up for so long.

You look at her now and realize: she's all you ever wanted, and she's all you'll ever want.

She's your Ageha.


	2. Ageha

The second and final chapter of Yours. It might seem repititive, but it's kinda supposed to be. It's the same scen as the first chapter, only from Ageha's POV instead of Yukari's. It's still in secondperson, obviously, and to be honest I don't like it as much. Oh, well. Read and review please, you know the drill.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own V.B. Rose or any of the characters used. Please don't sue me.

* * *

He's occasionally aggressive and has a bad attitude at times and can think of a witty remark faster than you can even think. He's gorgeous and strong and talented and just a smidge insecure, and you love it when he worries about you. He really does love his mother, even if he denies it, despit the fact that she sucked as a mom, and he admired his father so much and he adores his little brother.

He's everything you ever wanted.

But you didn't know that then.

All you knew then was that he made amazing dresses and he stood up for his values and he wouldn't back down from a challenge.

And you knew that he would he would save you.

He made you angry, insecure, _something_, and you were storming out. He wasn't through with you, that was for sure, and he grabbed your arm.

He didn't expect you to pull away.

You fell into the mannequin, you started to panic. He could see that much; your eyes gave it away. He watched you fall for half a second.

And then everything around you went black. All you saw was him and he was running faster than you'd ever seen anyone run, and you barely registered that you were reaching for him at the same time he was reaching for you and then you were in his arms, your head against his chest.

And it felt _right_.

You had never felt this way before, but strangely the feeling had a name, and right away you knew.

In that instant, you were _whole_.

And it scared you.

He tried to cover it up by rushing to Kuromine-san's aid, but he was shaken and you were shaken and you were shaken and you know he felt it too.

Looking back, you realize how stupid you were to keep your feelings for him bottled up for so long.

You look at him now and realize: he's all you ever wanted, and he's all you'll ever want.

He's yours.


End file.
